C.Syde's Wiki talk:Development Portal/Archive 1
My Assistant Tag is Apparently Broken Instead of the assistant simply saying "Assistant", it says "¿Assistant?". Also when you hover over it, it says "No tag information. Broken module or bad configuration!" :I'll fix it once I've figured out what it is that's causing the problem. I'll consider asking the administrators on the Encyclopedia SpongeBobia, since that's where I adopted the custom usergroup from in the first place. -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 06:46, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ::The group tag module has been fixed. -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 05:41, May 23, 2015 (UTC) We should change the colour of this wiki's links I was thinking we might change the links to a dark orange, or something. But it has to be a colour that matches my wiki colour scheme (hot pink, orange, green). -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 06:46, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :Well, I've just changed the colour of the red links, from red to the standard dark grey coloured text that text with non-links use. I've decided to do this because here at C.Syde's Wiki, we do our best to keep this wiki clear of any broken links. So it seems unnecessary to keep broken links red if we aren't going to have any broken links if we can help it. -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 08:12, May 22, 2015 (UTC) ::On second thought. I've changed the colour of the links to maroon, although the colour of the red links were black for the last couple of days. Changing the red links to maroon should do the trick, and make me satisfied, knowing that I won't have to change the colour of the red links anymore. -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 04:50, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :::I stand corrected. I've had to change them back to dark red, since they are now used for categories that have been added to an unpublished edit, and I can't have that, if they are maroon. No one wants that, ugh! D: -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 06:13, May 31, 2015 (UTC) The Forum Activity Red Rail Module is Broken I should be able to fix it now that I know what these module table things are typically referred to as. -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 06:46, May 22, 2015 (UTC) :The insights module has been fixed, and wikia staff are working on fixing the popular news blog module. As for the forum activity module, it's still not 100% fixed, but it's certainly closer to being fixed than before. -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 08:51, May 28, 2015 (UTC) ::The forum activity module has been fixed, thanks to this and this. Couldn't have done it without a few simple tips from a community central , and some steps I needed to re-trace. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 06:52, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Wiki favicon needs to be added I've had this wiki favicon for quite some time, but I still haven't worked out how to upload it, because I don't have the software to make a proper favicon file. -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 08:49, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Narrow talk page issue I'm just sending a message to wikia staff regarding the fact that the talk pages on my wiki are narrower than ideal, and that I would like them to be wider like the article pages again. -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 01:15, June 6, 2015 (UTC) :This issue has just been resolved, thanks to this. Couldn't have done it without a tip from a . ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 22:05, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Category:Archives